1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of firefighting equipment.
More particularly, the invention relates to a unit for warning firefighters of dangerously high ambient temperatures.
In a further and more specific aspect, the invention concerns a high-temperature warning indicator for securing to a firefighter's helmet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Firefighting apparel has become more and more heat-resistant over the years, and regulations regarding this apparel have become more stringent, with the intention of protecting firefighters from exposure to excessively high temperatures. One recently enacted law, for instance, requires that all firefighters wear hoods to protect the back of their necks from high heat. An unintended consequence of this law is that with absolutely no skin exposed to ambient conditions, firefighters have no way of knowing when the surrounding temperature has reached unsafe levels. Thus, they are in danger of staying in an area too long at temperatures which may exceed the range for which their equipment was designed, putting their lives in unreasonable peril. Even if they manage to leave the high temperature area without incurring any burns or other heat-related injuries, they could be unaware that the exterior surfaces of their garments are searing hot, and could burn themselves in the process of removing these garments.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus for alerting firefighters of excessively high ambient temperatures.